


Seven Wonders - Misty Day

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Witchcraft, Witches, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: Misty Day/Reader, Misty Day/You
Kudos: 6





	Seven Wonders - Misty Day

It had been a couple months since you learned that you were a witch.

It was tough at first, but then it became really fun, especially since you had the power to control the earth around you.

Misty loved your power, always asking for you to grow her favorite flowers or plants.

Everyone joked, mostly Madison, that you were flower children and tree huggers, but you didn’t mind. Neither did Misty. Both of you loved nature and animals, so it wasn’t really a surprise when you two fell in love.

The only problem was that the Seven Wonders would have to be performed in a few days, and it’s not that you weren’t confident, but you knew the history of how many witches died when performing in the past.

You didn’t want anything bad to happen to Misty.

You wanted to cast a protection spell, not just for Misty, but for all your fellow witches...even Madison.

Misty watched in childlike curiously as you hurried around your room, searching for your spell book and some candles and other supplies you would need for the spell to work.

“What’re you doin’, darlin’?” Misty voiced. “You’ve been running around all over hell’s half acre this mornin’.”

“I’m looking for my spell book.” You called out from across the room, neck deep into one of your dresser drawers.

“Well, hell, sweet pea, I’ve got it right here!” You grinned as she handed the thick book over to you. “I was doin’ a little reading and I forgot to give it back.”

“Oh, that’s okay. Thanks.” You placed a short kiss on her cheek and headed to the center of the room where you had gathered all your supplies.

“What are you trying to do?” Misty asked as you poured a salt circle around yourself.

“I’m casting a protection spell.” You said, starting to place five white candles in the correct position.

Misty furrowed her brows and tilted her head in confusion. “Is someone gettin’ hurt?”

You smiled slightly, flicking the lighter on and setting fire to the candles. “It’s to help us get through the Seven Wonders.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t really think I need help with that. Ms. Myrtle thinks I’m the next Supreme, ya know.” She giggled, bringing her favorite shawl over her shoulders.

“Yeah, and Cordelia says nobody should want to be a Supreme.” You frowned. “Plus, Snow is an old bat who can’t even see two feet in front of her. She wouldn’t be able to tell a Supreme from an acrobat.”

“Well, that’s kind of a rude thing to say.” She mumbled, fiddling with the end of her shawl.

“Sorry, it’s just, that witch bitch Fiona was supposed to find her successor before she kicked the bucket. We were never supposed to do this shit.” You huffed, turning the pages of your book until you found the correct spell.

“You’re scared?” Misty asked, but it was more of a statement since she already knew you were.

“I just don’t want to lose you...” You said softly.

Misty smiled softly, getting off your bed and sitting herself down on the floor next to you. “You’re not gonna lose me, darlin’. I’ll be just fine, and so will you.” She held your hand.

You tried to smile, but you still had a horrible feeling about it all. “Well, it still wouldn’t hurt to cast a spell.” You shooed Misty away from your salt circle, but she still sat across from you to watch.

You reached for your knife, bringing it up and slicing into the palm of your hand. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes and clenching your bloodied fist, speaking the words to the spell. “Ut corrumpebent in potentia ad miracula septem Deus ut noceret mihi. Peto qoud sit verum et ad bonum omnium. Sic fait semper.”

You exhaled, feeling your blood burn your skin as you finished the spell. You opened your eyes to see Misty staring at you intently. “Well, did it work?” She asked.

“I guess we’ll find out.” You sighed.

“Well,” Misty scooted closer to you, wrapping your hand with a clean cloth delicately. “I’m sure everything will be fine even if it didn’t. Thanks for trying though.” She smiled.

You sighed dreamily. “You’re so good to me.” 

Misty crossed over your salt circle to place a sweet kiss on your lips. “That’s cause I love you.” She smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.”

“So,” Misty drawled, still wearing a grin, “can you grow some of my flowers again?”

You rolled your eyes playfully. “Of course.”


End file.
